


Reasons to Stay

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Relationship Discussions, Romance, Sappy, Slash, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair wants to give Jim reasons to stay in the relationship.  It’s up to Jim to decide if he agrees with these reasons. Jim might have a few reasons of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons to Stay

Reasons to Stay  
By PattRose

Summary: Blair wants to give Jim reasons to stay in the relationship. It’s up to Jim to decide if he agrees with these reasons. Jim might have a few reasons of his own.   
Warning: None  
Genre: Slash, established relationship  
Rating: Teen  
Word Count: 1221  
Notes: Prompt words-Reasons to stay. 

They were six months into their relationship and Blair felt like they were going nowhere. Jim didn’t want anyone to know, because of how they would treat them at the station. At first Blair agreed with that decision, but had come to disagree as time went on. Especially when Megan Connor kept asking him if he had enough nerve to talk to Jim yet. She just kept bugging Blair almost every day and Blair was getting tired of it. 

Blair decided to make a wonderful meal, since Jim had been in court all day long and would need to unwind and relax. Jim hated court. Blair actually loved these days because Jim usually let him give him a massage and hold him in bed a lot. Jim was a big baby when it came to sitting on the damn hard benches in the court room. He would come home whiney like a child and complain all night long if Blair let him. Usually, Blair just took over, gave him a massage and then babied Jim. It almost always worked. 

When Jim walked into the loft, he was smiling. “I smelled the pot roast downstairs and prayed it was coming from here.”

“It’s really hard to surprise you, man.”

“It is a nice surprise. And you know how much I love your homemade apple pie. It smells wonderful in here. The sweet odor mixes perfectly with the sweet onion smell from the pot roast. I love your cooking.”

Blair looked ever so serious and said, “So, that would be one reason you would want to stay with me, right?”

Jim cocked his head and said, “I can think of a million reasons why I would stay with you.”

“So, tell me some of them, Jim.”

“First of all, I know you’re going to give me a massage tonight and it was what kept me going sitting on that hard bench in court. I smell the scented candles and oil upstairs and I know what comes next.”

“You don’t mind the massages, I take it?” Blair asked. 

“A person would be insane to not want one of your massages. Your fingers are like magic fingers, Blair. I love the way they work my muscles. Makes me tingly and warm inside just thinking about you.”

“Wow, that was really nice, Jim. See, you never say stuff like this. I had no idea you felt that way.”

“And what do you mean reasons to stay? Were you thinking of leaving?” Jim sounded scared and insecure at the moment. 

Blair smiled and said, “I would like to tell Megan about us. I don’t care about anyone else right now, but Megan deserves to know. She figured out how I felt about you and keeps asking me every damn day if I had the nerve to tell you yet. She keeps telling me that you feel the same way. I would really like to put her mind at ease, Jim. She’s my best friend and I feel like I’m lying to her all the time.”

“Were you going to give me reasons to stay and then throw them in my face if I didn’t agree?” Jim asked, almost sounding angry. 

“Nope, I was just going to sound some things out and see how you felt. I wanted to know how you felt. You never say anything like you just did a moment ago. But, I have to tell you, I’m still in love with your remark about my magic fingers.”

Jim stopped being irritated and smiled instead. Jim really was crazy about this man.

“Jim, I really want to tell her about us. What do you think of this idea?”

Jim pulled Blair into his arms, buried his face into Blair sweet smelling hair and kissed his neck. “You can tell her anything you want. Within reason. Understood?”

“Well, duh, Jim. I’m not going to tell her private stuff. But I might smile if she guesses.”

“Do you think she’s going to guess things?” Jim asked, sounding appalled. 

“I was kidding, Jim. Calm down. Go wash up and I’ll put dinner on the table.”

Jim kissed him once more and said, “Why don’t we tell everyone on poker night? But you can tell Megan ahead of time. Tell her to act surprised.”

“Are you kidding? Seriously, we’re going to tell the guys?” Blair was shocked, to say the least. (And happy.)

“Why not? We’re both adults, we can love whomever we want, right? Just because we’re guys, then so be it. If they don’t like our lifestyle, they can leave,” Jim said. 

“Go wash up, big guy. We’ll have dinner and discuss this some more.”

When Jim came out of the bathroom he sat down and Blair was dishing his food up already. 

“I really do love you, Chief.”

“I really love you, too, Jim.”

“You were thinking that I didn’t love you enough weren’t you?” Jim asked. 

“Well, let me ask this. Is the only reason you stay with me because I cook great dinners and give fantastic massages?”

“Those are only two reasons to stay. I also stay because you’re my best friend in the world. We have a lot of things in common. And not just sexual things or things that have to do with my senses.”

“I like this sweet talk, Jim. Name off some more reasons.”

“I love the way you look, dressed and naked. You’re a very sensual person. Sometimes I get a little too attracted to you during the day in the bullpen. I have to talk myself down now and then.” The smile on Jim’s face was so sweet, Blair fell in love with him all over again. 

“I like the way you look, too, man.”

“See, we have that in common. We both love the Jags, we both love to watch action movies, and we both love the museum. We love camping, fishing and everything else that involves both of us.”

“Jim, you have never said any of this to me. I had no idea you felt this way.”

Jim looked totally disgusted and asked, “Did you stay with me because of the sex and that’s it?”

Blair laughed until he saw the pained look on Jim’s face. “Not hardly, man. I love the sex, don’t get me wrong, but I like you even more. I love spending my days off with you. I love working with you and basically, I just love you.”

Jim got up and went over and pulled Blair into his arms. “God, you make me want you all the time. I’ve forgotten all about my backside hurting. Now, I just want you to show me how much you love me.”

“So, I guess we’ll be staying together, right?” Blair asked, wearing a big smile on his face. 

“Wild horses couldn’t drag me away, Chief.”

“Let’s finish eating, clean up and then I’ll show you exactly how much I love you,” Blair said, sweetly. 

And they did just that. 

The end


End file.
